The Secret to Love
by BearWithGlasses
Summary: Oh gosh no. A bored Aang means he will do crazy, ridiculous things. Things he will want me to be involve with. This is not good. AK


_I don't want to say who inspired me to do this story. But, seeing them always doing stuff together, gives me hope of love and happiness in the world. One more thing: Yo me llamo PERÚ! And you?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

"I'm bored."

Oh spirits, no.

That is something you don't want to hear. Aang saying that he is bored. Because, when he is bored, he does crazy, ridiculous, almost deadly things. And when he does crazy, ridiculous, almost deadly things, _I_ have to be the one to who is his partner in crime. Oh, how I miss Sokka and Toph.

Even though he has grown from being 12 years old, and is now hovering me with his 16 year old self, he _still_ wants to jump off Appa and ride the elephent-koi. Is ridiculous!

Now, here we are, in Ba Sing Se. I was hoping the city life will distract him and not get any ideas. How wrong I was.

"Come on Katara, let's jump off the city wall!"

My mind flash to two figures standing on top of the wall and jumping off of it to the earth below. Not a pretty picture.

"Uh... no thanks. I don't want to die today."

"Come on! You know I will always catch you!"

That's one opposite thing of a bored Aang. He says sweet things to me. I know is just because he wants me to do stuff with him, but still, is sweet and adorable.

"Let's do something else. Something that doesn't involve heights."

Aang's roaring laugh made me jump a little, "But I'm an _airbender_ Katara! How can it not involve heights?"

I sighed and looked at him, "... Fine, but-" His lips covered mine. Shoot. Boring Aang: 1. Katara: 0.

00000000

"Aang, I hate you."

"Haha, no you don't. You love me!"

"Fine, then I really, really, really don't like you right now."

Stupid Aang and his ability to charm me. We where standing on top of the city wall, my hand gripping his tightly.

"Katara, you are cutting my hand circulation."

"You deserve it then!"

Aang's laugh brought a smile on my face, even though we where about to jump off the city wall.

Okay Katara. Just close your eyes and pretend that you are in the water. laughing and swimming your life away.

"Are you ready?"

"No...?"

"Great! On the count of three."

Deep breath.

"One."

Pretend you are in the ocean Katara. Pretend you are in the ocean!

"Two."

Oh spirits, don't let go of Aang's hand! Do you hear me? DON'T!

"Three!"

Close your eyes and JUMP.

I felt my feet leave the earth as I jump off the wall. The sound of the air hitting my ears was deafening but in that sound I heard Aang's laugh and my screams.

I couldn't help my curiosity, I had to open my eyes.

"GROUND, GROUND, GROUND!"

"I'm on it!"

Just then I felt Aang's arms around me and his glider opening.

I grabbed hold of his shoulders as he grabbed my waist and fly his glider.

"See? I told you I will always catch you?"

"Yeah, yeah," I said, trying to hide my smile, "Are you distracted already?"

"Actually, I was never bored. I just wanted to see if you would have jumped with me. Which you did."

I slapped him on his shoulder, which made him glide to the left.

"Go right, go right!"

I could feel his laughter with my fingertips as he glide to the right. I smiled and laughed too.

"So, you did this just to test me?"

"I once saw this old couple walking through the market. This younger couple came up to them and asked them what was their secret to being always happy and together. The old man said, 'My wife always wanted to do stuff with me, even though some stuff she hated doing. And I will do the same for her.' So that got me thinking about you and us." He looked at me with his gray orb eyes that I love so much,

"Someday when we are old and walking through the market, a younger couple will come up to us and asks us what's our secret. And I will say 'She once jumped off the Ba Sing Se wall with me'."

I smiled and blushed at his words. I started kissing his jaw and neck and hugged him tighter.

"That was... sweet."

"So does that mean you will jump off again?"

Oh gosh, no.

Sweet, adorable, wonderful, soon-to-be husband: 2. Katara: 0.


End file.
